ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa
Lisa (Full Name Unknown) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. She is the girlfriend of Alfredo Gonzales. History Part II Go to the World Arc At the market street, Lisa and Alfredo come across a young pickpocket where Alfredo catches the kid, saying to give back what he has stolen, where they would go and apologize together. Knowing them, the kid listens. Later that day, overlooking the city, Lisa listens Alfredo telling her that he used to be like that pickpocket, where he would steal or if he got into a disagreement with someone, he would use violence to solve it. Alfredo says to Lisa if she remembers the arena that is visible down there, where she replies that she does. Alfredo remembering Ricardo Martinez inviting poor children to watch his matches, with Lisa replying that he truly is a respectable champion. After Lisa listens to Alfredo saying about how he idolizes Ricardo, he mentions his past match with Ricardo, where he thought he fought bad in his first match because of being nervous. Lisa looks down in a sad way as she comments the second match where he made Ricardo fight him seriously was even worse, since he was sent to a hospital bed. She didn't want to see him like that again, and expresses it to him in a strong way. She tried to get Alfredo to stop obsessing with the WBA title, and aim for a different organization. But Alfredo disagreed, since he felt he can't avoid him. He had to face the strongest in the world because that was what Machismo meant to him. He wanted to surpass him no matter how many times it takes, even if it meant risking his life. A while later Lisa is seen watching the plane Alfredo is on leave for Japan for his upcoming match against Makunouchi Ippo. As hours pass, she does not seem to have left the place looking to the direction Alfredo went, worrying about him, and as the match is happening at the moment, Ricardo appears from the other path roadwork. Ricardo notices her and asks her if she has been here all night. Responding surprised seeing him roadwork here, she tries to ignore the questions if she's worried about him. The moment Ricardo says that the boy he is fighting uses a powerful technique she immediately asks if she knows him. Whether or not that's the case he tells her he knows how strong Alfredo is and his two faces. Lisa desperately asking if Alfredo can win, Ricardo responds with, she better off asking god for that. Part III Appearance Lisa is a very beautiful looking young woman, with medium sized straight-wavy black hair and tanned skin. She has a normal height for a female. From her appearance alone, she is most likely Mexican. Personality As his girlfriend, she has shown to worry a lot of his fights, especially afraid if he gets a match with Ricardo Martinez again, similar to how Kumi worries for Ippo, but in a lesser way since Lisa knows boxing is Alfredo's way of living.Round 1016, Page 4, 5 Gallery Manga Scenes= Alfredo catching Kid.png|Alfredo catching a pickpocket Alfredo talking to Lisa.png|True Machismo means to Alfredo Alfredo remember Martinez as a kid.png|Alfredo talking about his past Alfredo and Lisa 1.png Trivia *During her appearance in Round 1274 she appears to have a lighter skin than her initial appearance but in the next chapter she is like before. It either was the road lights on her or just a small mistake by the the author. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Non Boxers Category:Full Name Unknown